Yami and the Yorutsuki Clan
by Fireblazezz
Summary: This is like a mini Wiki with information about my made-up original character Yorutsuki Yami :)


Ok, I've been trying to come up with a fine girl original character for a while. You may call me silly, but I've always liked to fantasize - pretend - that this made-up character is actually in the series, and that she is part of the story. And you may call me stupid, but I don't like some parts of the girls' personalities in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

Like, Sakura's kind of annoying and whiny, and _everything_ is about Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke all the time, and Hinata is so incredibly shy and timid, and Tenten is kind of rough, and she and Ino doesn't appear in the series that much, and Temari is… well, kind of cold and rough and tough and attitude and… yeah.

But please note that I _have nothing against them! _I think (most of them) are/can be terribly cool and brave and they give it their all when it really matters, but sometimes I – mostly with Sakura – just facepalm myself and is like; "But, _jeez..! _Oh, god, _give me a break, stop being so freaking silly..!" _and that's why I was very pleased when Sai beat some sense into her, and told her that she had to do something about Sasuke herself instead of just relying on Naruto and cause him to suffer all the time.

But, oh, nevermind, I'm getting off topic… But I just want you to know that I do not resent the girls or anything, and I just wanted to come up with this original character. :D

Anyways, these are facts and information about my made-up character for no reason at all, just because I might write stories where she pops up, and then you're gonna read her name and be like; "Umm.. who the heck is that? She doesn't exist in the series!" you know how those things work :D

I know this is kinda lame, but it's like a mini Wiki or something xD

And I don't own anything except the character itself

* * *

I'll probably upload the cover image as her profile, but I'm lazy and slow, so it might take a while

Name: Yorutsuki Yami (_Yoru: _Japanese for _night. Tsuki: _Japanese for_ moon, _so,_ nightmoon. _I _stink _when it comes to naming xD, and _Yami: Japanese for "dark" or "darkness" _I know it's silly, but since her appearance consists of mostly black, I thought Yami would fit, and it sounds a little more soft and better than Kuro (Japanese for_ black.) _Though she is known as _Chihiro _Yami, a name she came up with to keep her true identity a secret from Naruto and the others.

Age: Part 1: 12-13 – Part 2: 15-16

Height: Part 1: 149.9 cm – Part 2: 164 cm

Family: Yorutsuki Tamashi (Father) Yorutsuki Yugure (Mother) Yorutsuki Orora (Aunt) Yorutsuki Yoake (Grandfather)

Affiliation: Ninjas of Night, Konohagakure

Clan: Yorutsuki Clan

Appearance: Yami is a fair-skinned ninja with black, or possibly very dark midnight blue eyes and raven hair with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She wears her hair in a high ponytail. In Part 1, she wears a sleeveless, black top, black shorts with two lapels on the front and the back, as well as black boots and black arm-warmers to hide the kanji for _negligible being, _that was burned into her right arm by young age. In Part 2, Yami wears the same sleeveless, black top, but with a black sash, possibly obi, tied around her waist. She wears the black shorts, but instead of the lapels she wears a short, black apron skirt that is cut off on the sides, and the black boots and black arm-warmers. (Or, hand-warmers, if you want to call them that, but seriously, what's the big difference?)

Background: Yami was born in the Yorutsuki Clan, also known as the _Ninjas of Night_, as the clan leader's daughter in Yamigakure (The Yorutsuki Clan were travelling ninjas, so they had no real village, but when they stayed somewhere for a longer period, people called the place they stayed at Yamigakure: _Village Hidden in Dark_.) Though, her father, Tamashi (must've been wicked), who desperately wanted a son, was utterly disappointed when their child was born as a girl. Yami's mother died during childbirth, though loving her newborn child, and her father gave her the name Yami, due to her dark eyes and for causing her mother's death.

Tamashi showed little concern for his child, and Yami grew up under the protection of her grandfather instead.

The other children in the clan didn't like her, one reason probably was that she was the Leader's daughter, and thereby a spoiled, cocky brat who thought of them as inferiors. The other reason being that she was born with unusual powers and abilities, above all the Head of the Clan's Bloodline Limit _Yin Release; _An element that allows her to take energy and power from the pure nature, moon, stars and night itself – this ability grows stronger at night – and transform it into chakra and energy/power that she attacks with. Also, referring to their name, the Ninjas of Nights' moves and senses powers up remarkably much during night, enabling them to move around like swift shadows.

The adults didn't like her very much because of this either, and when it was discovered that she, during emotional breakdown, could turn into a blue phoenix monster, a creature of night and darkness (much similar to the Jinchuuriki's Tailed Beast power), they as much as resented her, seeing her as a freak made of power.

Though Yami, despite the clan members' hatred, tried her best to be friends with people. The children eventually became scared of her, and ran away as soon as she came close. Frankly, the only person who actually cared for Yami was Yoake, her grandfather.

At the age of five, Yoake started training Yami, teaching her the techniques of the shinobi. Yami was very skilled, and she did her best to make Yoake proud of her. The two were very close, and that's why Yami's happiness was torn apart when Yoake left the village on Tamashi's orders to gain strength and also information about the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

A year passed. He did not return.

Struck by fear of being all alone again, Yami desperately tried to be kind and helpful to the others, but her efforts was wasted. The people in the clan were afraid of her, and fright gives birth to hatred.

That's when Yami realized that they never ever left the territory. Except when the adult ninjas had to scan the area for intruders and foes.

Yami came to her father and asked, and Tamashi told her about the fate of the Yorutsuki Clan;

A long time ago, the Yorutsuki clan was a travelling clan, moving from country to country. Hidden Shinobi Villages sought them and assigned them to missions; spying, info-gathering, assistance in wars, and sometimes even assassination. The Yorutsuki's abilities was useful to the Shinobi Countries, especially their unnatural power to be able to summon creatures of the night – mostly blue phoenixes –.

Though, over time, the villages began to fear the clan; The Yorutsuki clan was growing too strong, too powerful, and the villages ceased to assign them. In fact, they drove the clan away, deep into the woods, no village was sure where exactly, and there they hid, afraid that they might be killed if they showed up anymore. They _had _to show up in the villages sometimes though, to obtain supplies, and when they did, the villagers always looked at them as if they were something that didn't belong among living creatures. The clan continued to be discriminated against, and it went on like that.

Curiosity and longing for compassion drove Yami to sneak to the edge of the closest Shinobi Village; Konohagakure.

She often went there, watching the happy children play, and the adults laugh. Sometimes a child or two spotted her, hiding behind a rock or a tree, and when they realized who, or _what_ she was, they starting yelling and screaming at her, ran off or looked away, and left Yami alone yet again.

Yami's past is similar to Naruto's in many ways; they were both resented by their village, they were lonely, they longed for love, and were called monsters.

Yami was struck by the news that her aunt Orora, who had settled down in Konoha by another name, had been murdered when the villagers found out who she really was.

Yami could not understand why the other Hidden Villages hated them. When she asked Tamashi if they could do something to make people accept them, he became frustrated and told her that to them they were simply freaks, and that she was not allowed to enter another village again.

And Yami's years crept by, dark and feeble because of her constant loneliness, and Yami lost track of herself and wasn't sure if she knew what love and happiness was anymore.

And at the age of eight, the villages launched an attack; The Ninjas of Night was not allowed to live anymore because they were too dangerous.

The small, dark village in the deep forest was burned down, and Yami fled, terrified, broken and torn apart inside, unaware of which village that was attacking them.

Later she was caught nonetheless, and the kanji _negligible being _was burned into her arm. She probably would have been killed or sent to slavery, when she had a complete mental breakdown, and transformed into a huge blue phoenix and killed the shinobi that caught her, unable to control her senses.

After regaining consciousness, bewildered and horrified because of what she'd done, she continued to flee, hide and survive on her own, cut off from all others, living in the dark hell we call loneliness.

Though she often would've just longed to die, she did not give up, and to be able to move freely, she stole black arm-warmers to hide the kanji on her arm, so people would not know who she was.

Personality: As a child Yami was positive, friendly and eager to please. And despite their fear of her, Yami tried desperately to be friends with the other people in the village. When being with Yoake she was often seen laughing, and by enduring hard training she also gained a lot of faith in herself. She tries her best to be kind and helpful.

But when Yoake left and the village was burned down and when she experienced her clan being wiped out, she lost all confidence in herself and was torn apart emotionally. She didn't seem to care if she lived or died, and her lifestyle became dark and heavy.

It was not until when she met Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi on their way to the Country of the Wave that she regained hope and courage.

While following them and helping them to accomplish their mission, Yami proved herself to be very skilful and sharp, and like Naruto and Sasuke, she has noticeable courage and the determination to never give up.

She can also be very calm and soft, as well as comforting and understanding.

Since she's been unloved and hated her entire life, Yami cares very much about her finally-found friends and becomes terrified at the thought of loosing them.

And of course she joins the laughter most of the time, and can be easily amused as well as really pissed or irritated.

Yami met Team 7 on their way to the Country of the Wave and she decided to follow them for a while, and she ended up helping them through the whole mission, and when Naruto then asked her to come with them to Konoha, she simply couldn't refuse, knowing that this probably was the only chance for her to be loved by someone.

* * *

So, this is some information about Yami, and I know it's very unprofessional, but at least I hope you get an idea of what kind of person she is.

And this might be useful since I might write about her, and probably a full story of her past and such.

Feel free to point out mistakes, and if you'd like me to add something! :D


End file.
